pilihan
by platino verdana
Summary: draco malfoy tidak pernah merasakan cinta. tapi kenapa cinta pertamanya jatuh pada dua gadis sekaligus. siapa yang akan dipilihnya?


_disclaimer JK. Rowling  
_

_latar tahun ke 6  
_

* * *

_Delapan puluh..delapan puluh satu...delapan puluh dua..._

Rasa kantuk mulai datang menghampirinya. Dia menghiraukan protes dari kedua matanya yang lelah dan meminta untuk istirahat. Ia tidak peduli walau angin malam yang dingin menusuk menerpa tubuhnya. ia masih ingin disini. Ia tidak ingin melewatkan malam penuh bintang yang jarang-jarang terjadi di Hogwarts. Ia masih ingin menghitung bintang-bintang yang bersinar terang di langit. Menghitung bintang seakan dapat mengalihkan pikirannya yang kacau balau akhir-akhir ini.

Pangeran kegelapan telah bangkit. Memanggil semua pengikutnya untuk membersihkan dunia sihir dari darah lumpur yang kotor.

Draco akan memenuhi panggilan itu. Bagaimanapun juga dia _akan _melakukannya. Ia benar-benar membenci darah lumpur. Mereka sangat rendah, tidak pantas ada di dunia sihir.

Seratus sepuluh... seratus sebelas... seratus dua belas..

Draco mengangkat tangannya. Menyingkapkan lengan kemejanya. Dia melihatnya. Tanda itu. Ya, tanda kegelapan. Ia mendapatkannya setahun yang lalu.

_Kini kau telah resmi menjadi pengikutnya nak. _Masih teringat dengan jelas kata-kata ayahnya. _Layani dia, dan dunia sihir hanya akan menjadi milik kita. darah murni. _

Dia yakin ia ada di pihak yang benar. Walau begitu ia tetap merasa lelah. Ia belum siap menerima tanggung jawab ini.

Diturunkannya lengan bajunya ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki. Kembali menatap langit.

"halo" sebuah suara riang menyapanya. "boleh aku duduk?"

Draco menatapnya sekilas. Dalam keremangan ia dapat melihatnya, Luna lovegood. atau Looney lovegood lebih tepatnya? Cewek itu mengenakan kalung dari tutup butterbear. Rambut pirangnya yang agak kotor diberi hiasan kulit kerang yang berwarna-warni. Aneh seperti biasanya."pergilah, jangan ganggu aku".

Luna terdiam. Memperhatikan Draco, sepertinya. "maaf, aku hanya ingin melihat bintang. Sama sepertimu". Luna mengalihkan pandangannya dari Draco, mulai menatap langit. "tapi sepertinya kau keberatan. Aku akan mencari tempat lain. Sampai jumpa!".

Draco mengacuhkannya. _Tidak bisakah aku sendiri barang sehari?_

Luna berlari-lari kecil menuju tepi danau hitam. seperti ada yang terlupa, ia berhenti, menolehkan kepala kearah Draco. "Malfoy, waktu makan malam sudah hampir selesai!" serunya dari seberang taman. Lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya ke tepi danau dan duduk disana.

Makan malam? Ia tidak merasa lapar. Namun sepertinya ia melupakan sesuatu, tapi apa? Draco mencoba mengingat-ingat. Astaga! PR transfigurasi dari Mc gonagall. Bukan hal yang penting sebenarnya jika wanita tua itu tidak memberikan ancaman bahwa yang tidak mengerjakan PR akan diberi tiga detensi sekaligus. Tidak masuk akal memberi detensi sebanyak itu walau professor itu beralasan karena akhir-akhir ini banyak anak yang tidak mengerjakan tugas.

Draco segera bangkit dan melangkahkan kaki menuju perpustakaan dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia harus meminjam sebuah buku untuk membantunya mengerjakan tugas tersebut. Brengsek! Ia terpaksa mengerjakan tugas sialan itu. Ia tahu mc gonagall tidak pernah main-main dalam mengancam. Sial, Dia tidak mau akhir pekannya terganggu akibat detensi. Kastil telah sunyi, obor-obor disepanjang koridor makin meredup tiap detiknya. Ia mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju perpustakaan. Memberikan tatapan membunuh pada seorang anak tahun kelima yang tidak sengaja menabraknya.

Jam malam hampir tiba ketika Draco sampai di pintu perpustakaan. Perpustakaan sudah benar-benar sepi. Siapa yang mau datang ke perpustakaan malam-malam begini? _Tugas sialan! _

Tidak ingin membuang waktu, Draco langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju rak yang memuat buku tentang transfigurasi. Mulai mencari-cari salah satu buku yang diperlukannya. Sial! Dimana buku itu? Draco tetap tidak menemukan buku yang dicarinya walau telah menyusuri setiap buku-buku tua yang ada di rak itu dengan perlahan. bagaimana mungkin buku itu tidak ada? Ia yakin buku yang dicarinya ada dibagian ini! Seharusnya tidak ada murid lain yang meminjamnya karena masing-masing siswa mendapat tugas yang berbeda.

Di tengah kegusarannya itu dia melihat buku keparat itu dijinjing oleh seorang gadis berambut coklat. Draco menyipitkan mata untuk melihat orang itu. Granger. Yep, orang yang sudi mengunjungi perpustakaan malam-malam begini dengan penuh kerelaan adalah hermione granger.

Dia bergegas berjalan kearah granger. "oi granger!"

Granger berbalik menatapnya. Melayangkan pandangan tidak bersahabat setelah tahu yang memanggilnya adalah draco. Ia tahu tidak akan ada pembicaraan baik-baik dengan slytherin itu ataupun slytherin manapun. "apa maumu? Pergilah, jangan cari masalah"

Draco memegang dadanya dengan tampang shock yang dibuat-buat. "ya ampun granger, tega sekali kau. Aku hanya ingin meminta buku yang kau bawa itu" katanya sambil menunjuk kearah buku yang masih granger pegang dengan erat.

Granger terdiam sejenak. Ia ingin meminjam buku itu, tapi pirang keparat ini pasti akan menimbulkan masalah. Setelah menimbang –nimbang sesaat, ia memutuskan untuk mengalah. "ambilah!" dilemparnya buku itu kemeja yang ada didekat mereka. Lalu buru-buru pergi meninggalkan draco.

Draco tidak ingin membiarkan gadis itu lepas begitu saja. Ia bosan dan butuh hiburan. Membuat granger marah adalah ide yang brillian. "kenapa buru-buru? ada kencan dengan weasel eh, granger?"

Hermione yang sudah berjalan beberapa langkah berbalik dan menatap galak pada draco. "apa maumu, ferret?" desisnya.

Draco menyeringai senang melihat kemarahan granger. _Bagus, granger. Keluarkanlah kemarahanmu. Buat ini seperti yang kuharapkan._

Draco maju beberapa langkah hingga dia dan gadis itu hanya berjarak beberapa centi. "apa mauku?" tanyanya. Lalu mendekatkan wajahnya hingga napas granger menyapu wajahnya.

Melihat jarak mereka yang begitu dekat granger mulai gelisah. "menjauh dariku!" perintahnya. Mencoba mendorong tubuh draco menjauh. Namun tenaga cowok itu lebih besar darinya. Ia tidak bergeming sedikitpun.

Draco menatapnya lekat-lekat. "granger, untuk apa melawan? Kau tidak akan sanggup. Kita berada di bagian paling sudut perpustakaan. Meskipun berteriak tidak akan ada yang mendengar" bisiknya ditelinga granger.

"lepaskan aku, brengsek!" suara granger makin bergetar menahan marah. Atau takut? Bah! Omong kosong, seorang gryffindor bukanlah pengecut!

Draco memegang pipi granger keras, menahan gerakan gadis itu. Lalu mulai mendekatkan bibirnya. lebih dekat..

-x-oOo-x-

Perlawanan hermione tinggal sejarah. Cengkraman cowok itu begitu kuat. bergerak sedikit saja ia tak bisa, bagaimana bisa mengambil tongkat? Ia hanya bisa merapatkan bibir dan memejamkan matanya.

_Sial! Aku benci kau, malfoy. Benar-benar benci!_

Tinggal sedikit lagi bibir itu akan sampai dibibirnya. Namun cowok itu menghentikan gerakannya, menahan mereka diposisi yang tidak nyaman itu. Tiba-tiba ia membuka matanya.

Tawa malfoy meledak. Hermione membuka matanya.

"oh, beraninya kau! Aku benar-benar membencimu ferret! aku benar-benar membencimu!" wajah hermione memerah saking marahnya –bukan tersipu- lalu mendorong cowok itu.

Malfoy menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "kita semua tahu itu, granger. Dan kebencianku lebih dalam sehingga aku rela menyentuh tubuhmu yang dialiri darah kotor itu hanya untuk membuatmu lebih membenciku" .

"kau... aaaarrrrrggggghhh" hermione segera berlari menuju keluar dari perpustakaan dengan kemarahan yang luar biasa. Jika ia disana lebih lama, bukan tidak mungkin kepala slytherin itu akan terpisah dari badannya.

Merlin! Dia benar-benar membenci malfoy keparat itu.

TBC

* * *

hancurkah? harap maklum. baru pertama kali...

review?


End file.
